The instant invention relates generally to shelling machines and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for shelling beans.
Numerous machines have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove the outer covering or slice an object. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,248,327; 2,783,801 and 3,126,930 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.